twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Prince
Prince, właśc. Prince Rogers Nelson (ur. 7 czerwca 1958 w Minneapolis, zm. 21 kwietnia 2016 w Chanhassen) – amerykański muzyk, przedstawiciel wielu stylów, m.in.: R&B, funk, soul, dance rock i pop, nazywany „Księciem”. Autor takich przebojów jak „Purple Rain”, „Kiss”, „Raspberry Beret”, „Little Red Corvette”, „Let's Go Crazy” i „When Doves Cry”, zdobywca siedmiu nagród Grammy; włączony w 2004 do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Szacowana sprzedaż na całym świecie jego albumów wynosi ponad 100 milionów egzemplarzy. Prince był uznawany za jednego z najbardziej innowacyjnych i nowatorskich artystów wszech czasów. Wpłynął znacząco na rozwój muzyki rozrywkowej i był jedną z głównych postaci sceny muzycznej, zwłaszcza w latach 90. XX wieku. Najbardziej znany jako wokalista i gitarzysta, grał także na instrumentach klawiszowych i perkusji. Autor tekstów i kompozytor, zajmował się także produkcją muzyczną i aranżacją swoich utworów. Tworzył pod inspiracją muzyki Jimiego Hendrixa. Zaliczany jest do największych ekscentryków rockowych. Jego zachowanie na scenie i ubiór początkowo było postrzegane jako kontrowersyjne i czasami obsceniczne. Biografia Urodził się w 1958 w Minneapolis, w stanie Minnesota. Jego matka była Amerykanką włoskiego pochodzenia a ojciec, John Nelson, czarnoskórym muzykiem jazzowym, grającym na pianinie w trio The Prince Rogers Band. Ojciec miał pewien wpływ na przyszłą twórczość Prince'a, który wykorzystywał używane przez niego sekwencje akordów, a w kilku piosenkach Amerykańskie Stowarzyszenie Kompozytorów, Autorów i Wydawców uznaje go za współautora. Jego rodzice rozstali się w 1966. Prince był samoukiem: w młodości samodzielnie opanował grę na pianinie, gitarze i perkusji. Zadebiutował na scenie w wieku 14 lat w zespole Grand Central później przemianowanym na Champagne. Później nagrywał z zespołem 94 East którego nie był oficjalnym członkiem9. Współpracował z zespołem do czasu podpisania kontraktu z Warner Bros. w 1978. Larry Graham studiował z Princem Biblię. W roku 2001 Prince został Świadkiem Jehowy i uczestniczył w zebraniach w miejscowej Sali Królestwa. Od tego czasu jego płyty odróżnia przede wszystkim łagodniejsza warstwa tekstowa, w której daje się zauważyć odejście od typowego dla wcześniejszej twórczości języka ulicy. W 2004 został wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Zmarł 21 kwietnia 2016. Znaleziono go w jego posiadłości Paisley Park. 23 kwietnia 2016 jego ciało poddano kremacji w czasie uroczystego prywatnego pogrzebu w Paisley Park w Chanhassen w stanie Minnesota. Współpracownicy Najdłużej współpracował z grupami The Revolution oraz The New Power Generation (występującą także pod nazwą NPG Orchestra) ale także z solowymi artystami. Niektórzy z nich to Stevie Nicks, Madonna, Alicia Keys, Erykah Badu, Nikka Costa, George Clinton, Chaka Khan, Candy Dulfer, Stevie Wonder (w utworze So What The Fuss z 2005) i inni. Prince pisał też piosenki dla innych artystów, między innymi dla Sheeny Easton oraz grupy The Bangles. Covery piosenek Prince'a znalazły się w repertuarze między innymi Toma Jonesa, The Art of Noise, Sinead O'Connor oraz Milesa Davisa (Give Me That Chocolate). Zmiana pseudonimu Na początku lat 90. konflikt z wytwórnią Warner Bros. (z którą wiązał Prince'a wieloletni, niekorzystny finansowo dla artysty kontrakt) spowodował zmianę artystycznego pseudonimu na The Artist Formerly Known as Prince (pl. artysta poprzednio znany jako Prince) – "TAFKAP" lub po prostu "The Artist". Ten z czasem został zastąpiony przez specjalny znak graficzny, tzw. love symbol. Wyrazem protestu Prince'a wobec polityki wyzysku prowadzonej przez wielkie wytwórnie płytowe były także okładki jego płyt, na których fotografował się w łańcuchach lub z napisem slave (niewolnik) na policzku. Artysta ponownie nagrywał jako Prince od 2001, po wywiązaniu się ze zobowiązań wobec Warner Bros. Dziedzictwo Cztery z albumów Prince'a (Dirty Mind, 1999, Purple Rain, Sign O' the Times) znalazły się na Liście 500 Albumów wg. Magazynu Rolling Stone. Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych Barack Obama nazwał go „kreatywną ikoną”. Powiedział także, że: „On i jego żona dołączają się do miliona jego fanów z całego świata”. Muzyka filmowa W dyskografii Prince'a muzykę filmową zawierają następujące płyty (lista niekompletna): *Purple Rain (1984, do filmu w reżyserii Alberta Magnoli) *Parade (1986, do filmu Under the Cherry Moon w reż. Prince'a) *Sign 'O' the Times (1987, do filmu w reż. Prince'a będącego zapisem koncertu) *Batman (1989, do filmu w reż. Tima Burtona) *Graffiti Bridge (1990, do filmu w reż. Prince'a będącego kontynuacją Purple Rain) *Music From The Motion Picture "Girl 6" (1996, do filmu w reż. Spike'a Lee) W najsłynniejszym, parabiograficznym, filmie Purple Rain, Prince wystąpił osobiście w głównej roli utalentowanego i wyobcowanego młodego muzyka Kida, rozpoczynającego swą estradową karierę w klubie muzycznym. Z filmu pochodzi też tytułowy utwór. Na DVD film Purpurowy deszcz w wersji dwupłytowej ukazał się w Polsce w 2005. W tym samym roku została wydana w Polsce również dwupłytowa edycja filmu Batman. Druga płyta zawiera teledyski nawiązujące do filmu oraz inne dodatki. Artystyczna jakość filmów z muzyką Prince'a dla wielu jest dyskusyjna. To samo dotyczy większości wideoclipów, w których ubiory i scenografia eksploatują estetykę kiczu. Oryginalny występ 'Edycja pierwsza' thumb|center|335px 'Edycja czwarta' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja dziewiąta' thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja dwunasta' thumb|center|335 px Zobacz też *Artur Chamski *Monika Dryl *Izabella Miko *Katarzyna Ptasińska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji